


Comforts

by kvvmtaehyung



Category: Christian Yu, dpr - Fandom, dream perfect regime, yu barom - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvvmtaehyung/pseuds/kvvmtaehyung
Summary: You got news that your grandfather passed away a few days ago. Today you and Christian are supposed to have a date night, but you just can’t get yourself to do anything. Losing your grandfather feels like losing a part of yourself. Christian has been busy and you didn’t want to bother him with such depressing news, however you end up telling him and he rushes to be by your side.





	Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> There is mention of death, however it doesn't go in depth.

You didn’t want to bother Christian with such depressing news, but you knew that he’d want to spend time with you this whole weekend. He’s been so busy with work that you two haven’t been able to hang out as much as you two used to. But you two talked about having a movie night tonight, and him sleeping over for the weekend. However, a few days ago you got the worst news of your life.

> Flashback- a few days ago
> 
> “Y/N, honey. We have something to tell you.” Your parents looked at you, trying not to cry. With their facial expressions you had a hint of what that something would be.
> 
> “Please… please tell me it’s not papa.” You pleaded with your parents, as if they would be able to turn back time. As if they’d be able to bring him back.
> 
> “He passed away this morning, y/n.”
> 
> “No! You’re lying! Please… please tell me you’re lying. He can’t be gone. We had plans, he promised he’d wait.” Losing all of your strength, you fall to the ground. You cry and cry. Wanting to yell at the world. Wanting to ask why they had taken such a wonderful man already. You weren’t sure what to do except cry.
> 
> Flashback end.

A knock at the door brings you back to reality. You look at the time and realize that it should’ve taken Christian much longer to get to your place.

“Babe, how did you get here so fast?” the man in front of you has two bags and flowers in one hand, while using his other hand he gulps water from his hydroflask.

“I drove as fast as I possibly can. Don’t worry, I didn’t go way over the speed limit. And then I ran to you door. Fuck. I need to sit down. I’ve never ran this fast in my life!” He erupts the room with his laughter, slowly making you smile. You haven’t been able to smile in awhile.

Christian welcomed himself into your home and sat on the couch. He patted the area to the right of him, indicating that he wants you to sit by him. Once you’ve sat down he hands you the flowers he carefully picked for you. And he takes the items from the bags out. You didn’t realize how much items a single bag could hold. He first took out candles, then some of your favorite snacks, then some snacks that your papa loved. The amount of junk food in that one bag amazed you.

“I know how much your papa meant to you. So, I figured we’d light up this candle in his honor. That’s what my family used to do. We’d get a white candle and have lit up for whoever passed away. I also got some snacks for you and him. The snacks, we can put by his candle. He can enjoy these while you enjoy your snacks!” Christian was holding everything in his arms and looked at you so innocently.

“Christian, you didn’t have to do all of this.” You can’t believe that you’ve troubled him into all of this. It makes you feel terrible knowing that he probably just wanted to watch a movie and have a laid back time. Yet here you two are.

“Babe. I do. I want you to try to be happy. I know it’s hard, extremely hard for you right now. But i’m so sure that your papa would want you to take care of yourself. You have to put your health first okay?” Christian cupped your face and smiled at you. Leaving a kiss on your forehead. “Now, this bag is filled with ingredients to cook! Why don’t we try and cook some late lunch for ourselves?”

* * *

“Babe!! You’re gonna burn the house down!!” You came to Christian’s side with a pillow, trying to fan the smoke detector.

You two were cooking, but got distracted with one another. You had ended up crying out of nowhere and Christian ran to your side, leaving the oven and the cookies inside of it. He tried his best to comfort you whilst hugging you. However, he ended up forgetting the cookies.

“SHIT! I only bought one batch of ingredients for cookies!! What do we do now?!” You laughed to yourself. You can’t believe that Christian’s main concern was that there were no more cookies left. The more you thought about it, the more it made you want to laugh. Resulting in you fully laughing out loud.

Christian looked at you, concern etched onto his face. “Hey weirdo, what’re you laughing at?”

The more you tried to contain your laughter, the more you would laugh. You found it even funnier that Christian was confused.

* * *

You finished cooking some pasta for the two of you, you two were now sat at the dinner table quietly enjoying your meal. You didn’t touch your food just yet. Instead, you had your fork in your hand and you were subconsciously playing with your noodles. Thinking about your papa. How you’d no longer be able to hear his voice. See his sweet face. Give him hugs and tell him all about your days. Tears started to fall from your face, right when Christian looked up from his food he saw you.

“Need some more salt?” Christian asked you, pulling you away from your thoughts.

“Salt?” Clearly confused by his question, Christian chuckled to himself.

“You’re crying on your pasta. I thought you were crying to add some saltiness to your food.” He was now by your side, wiping your tears away. You start to really wonder how you got so lucky with the man in front of you.

“Do you want to talk about it after eating? You have to eat. Knowing you, you probably haven’t been eating much.”

* * *

Once the two of you are finished with your food, Christian volunteers to wash the dishes. You sit on the counter telling him stories about when you were younger and how papa is your favorite person ever. He happily hums and nods your ways whenever you pause your stories, letting you know that he’s still listening and paying attention to you.

He’s finished cleaning up after a while and you two head towards the couch.

“Is it okay if I still tell you about papa? It feels so nice to talk about happy memories I have of him.” You knew Christian wouldn’t mind, but you wanted to make sure.

He smiles at you, letting you know that he’s ok with it. You continue your stories for hours. Happily thinking of all the good times. You’ve gotten tired from crying and from all the story telling that you ended up falling asleep on Christian’s lap. He tries to get your head off his lap so that he can get up. After a few attempts, he’s able to successfully get you off of him. He goes into your room to grab some pillows and blankets for the two of you. Once he’s back in the living room with you, he cuddles right next to you. After planting a kiss on the top of your head, he is able to fall soundly asleep, right by your side. Where he always wants to be.


End file.
